Six Years Until Paradise
by Mizuki-Hana
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are two straight highschool students, both leading separate lives. Everything is fine as usual, but how will one party change both their lives? GrimmxIchi, and other pairings. AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, and thanks for clicking on this story in the first place. This is my first ever fan fiction, and also my first ever yaoi. Yep just about sums it up, sorry for any missed spelling mistakes beforehand, and for any OOCness. AU. The main pairing here is going to be GrimmxIchi, obviously, but I will probably make some other pairings and yes, I'm pretty sure they are going to be some odd ones. Sorry if you are not going to be a fan of some of these pairings. I just kinda write and whatever happens, happens. For example I already know that one of these pairings include Shinji and Yumichika. Omg! What happened to Ikkaku? Well I just thought that pairing was a little over used even though in the series it suggests other wise. Whatever just bear with my I do enjoy to experiment. Hope you like the first chapter anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the character mentioned, I only write about them. :]

Oh, and there are two flash backs, they are in italics just so that doesn't confuse anyone. Thanks again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo sat beneath the tree next to the schoolyard, his hands picking at the remaining cherries in his lunchbox, his caramel colored eyes gazing with interest at the two blue-haired strangers talking with his teacher. Ichigo wondered why a parent would ever permit her child to dye his hair such a resonant color, and at such young age. <em>Perhaps, the kid's hair was natural thanks to some unknown genetic mutation_, Ichigo figured, only because his mother had the same shimmering blue locks. In the near future, Ichigo would find that the kid's hair was indeed natural. His own locks brushed lazily against his near-permanent scowl as a breeze gently passed by. He still stared at the three people wondering exactly the two strangers wanted. Ichigo's mouth vanquished the last cherry, before he tilted his head just a little to spit out the pit. All the while his eyes still glued to the back of the kid's head. Ichigo probably didn't realize just how creepy he must have looked. _

"_Hey! Ichi! Come on, let's go!" Tatsuki hollered at him, catching him off guard._

"_Uh, yeah, yeah…" came the response. Ichigo grabbed his lunchbox still wondering why the strangers were there. _Perhaps the kid would be joining them at school soon, who knew?_ He stole one last glance at the blue-haired boy. _If he was joining them his hair would sure be a major distraction in class.

_ A flash of ocean blue eyes met his soft brown ones. _Wow, those are some intense eyes_, Ichigo thought, throwing a welcoming smile at the kid. A slight tug on the kid's lips was all he received in return. Ichigo turned and joined Tatsuki leaving the school yard behind and entering the building. The kid seemed shy but for some reason Ichigo doubted it._

* * *

><p>That was six years ago, Ichigo recalled, what was the kid's name anyway? Grimm… Grimm… Grimm-something… oh yeah, Grimmjow. Ichigo smirked to himself, watching Grimmjow chat to his two best friends in the doorway. His hair would never cease to amaze him, with those obnoxiously vibrant hues of blue. Many people would probably say the same to his hair. Ichigo casually looked over to Grimmjow's to friends. He only knew that they were upper class men. One was actually quite short for his age, he had stark-white hair, spiked in random directions, with deep blue eyes. The other was a taller looking boy, reserved and mysterious. His dark hair was also spiked but it was much shorter than his short friend's. He flaunted a 69 tattoo on his cheek. Ichigo wondered why he decided to even get it on his cheek, must have hurt. Strangely, the tattoo fit his mysterious personality. The three were also an oddly picked match. They had been best friends as far as Ichigo could tell. Grimmjow made friends easily but not many, it seemed he preferred a few close friends over a bunch of people claiming to be his friends. Ichigo preferred it that way as well. He wasn't like Shinji who didn't give a damn of who his friends were as long as he could yap about his life to them. Apparently neither was Grimmjow.<p>

Ichigo shifted his gaze to the window. Luckily this class had a decent sized window. A few years back he was in a class that didn't have any windows at all. He felt trapped, claustrophobic and just absolutely miserable that year. Ichigo's train of thought escaped him as a light warming kiss invaded his personal space. Well that sure was a decent way to get his attention. Ichigo smiled against the soft lips as he realized his girlfriend, Orihime, had suddenly blocked his view of the window.

"Good morning," he said still smiling up at her.

"Morning," she answered in her tiny voice, shyly. A slight blush decorated her cheeks; she had just kissed Ichigo in front of too many people for her comfort. That, and she was always shy around Ichigo, for as long as he could remember. It was her sweet and caring personality that he adored. Her huge breasts were just a bonus in their relationship. Tatsuki shot a warming grin at the couple of six months as she pushed her way past them to take her seat behind Ichigo. She was shocked and surprised when they had told her they had been dating for over a month without her knowing it. She was kind of depressed at first for two reasons: one being she thought she was Orihime's best friend so why hadn't she told her sooner? Secondly, she had a teensy crush on Orihime for the longest time and suddenly that chance had been stolen from her. Tatsuki accepted the relationship later knowing full well that she would have never told Orihime how she felt about her for fear of ruining their friendship. Ichigo was a nice guy he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and if he did she would still kick his ass even though he was also a good friend of hers. Orihime didn't deserve any bullshit in her life, her parents died when she was young so it was just her brother and her for a while. Then her brother passed away recently as well. Orihime had been on her own for two years now. It must have been hard to fend for yourself at such a young age.

Moments later an old man with an impressive beard entered the room. Ichigo rolled his eyes, _this old geezer_. By now you would have thought he would even consider retiring. Hell, by now it was surprising he hadn't keeled over yet. He stood with dignity in front of the class waiting for all the students to settle down. He leaned on his old wooden cane and threw Grimmjow and his friends a reproachful glance. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, turning away from his friends and waving them a goodbye before settling himself in his seat before the window. He seemed in an irritated mood today. Snickers and light giggling threatened to break the silence. Usually Grimmjow wouldn't back down like that, but it seemed he wasn't in the mood for anything today. The old man hit his trusty old cane to the floor to regain the class's attention. It fell silent in a matter of seconds, it seemed no one wanted to test the man's patience today.

This year Ichigo's class was quite large. A few familiar faces spotted the room here and there. Ichigo already knew today would be long and boring just like any other day at school, regardless if it was the first day or not. Maybe he would reunite with some old friends after the long summer break, but for now Ichigo's mind was set on daydreaming effectively blocking out the old coot's ramblings about academic matters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone, this is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, he is the new student today, and I would like to ask you to please be nice to him. He just moved to Karakura, everyone say hello." The teacher was in the middle of introducing the strange blue-haired boy to the class. Her arms rested on his shoulders as if she was protecting him. Grimmjow on the other hand didn't look to pleased with being today's show and tell. <em>

"_Hello!" The whole class practically shrieked at the two. Grimmjow winced. _

"_Thank you, now who would be kind enough to show Grimmjow around for the day?" the teacher questioned her eyes searching around the room. A single small hand rose. The hand belonged to a kid named, Sosuke Aizen. Frankly, he was not the best candidate to show Grimmjow around, and he wasn't particularly nice to everyone either. At the time Aizen looked kinder, maybe it was those glasses he sported. The teacher led Grimmjow to sit next to Aizen, Grimmjow didn't look to happy to be there. Aizen immediately started asking questions, him and his friends flocking around him. Ichigo didn't like Aizen or his group of friends he had hoped that Grimmjow wouldn't become and asshole like the rest of them. Grimmjow manage to shake them all off returning his attention to the front of the class. Aizen and Szayel looked quite disappointed, Ulquiorra looked as bored as ever, and Nnoitra just punched Grimmjow in the shoulder good naturally saying 'welcome' with a face splitting grin._

_Ichigo really hoped the poor kid wouldn't turn into an asshole, there were already too many of them in the class to begin with._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had, had it for the day. Unfortunately for him it wasn't even close to noon yet. The day had only just begun. In the morning he had to deal with his sister Nelliel, or Nel as he liked to call her. She was overly excited to be starting high school, but also nervous. She pestered Grimmjow, and bombarded him with stupid questions that he didn't even know the answers to. Things like: 'Is it hard to get all the homework done on time?' or 'Do you think I'll make some new friends.' Or 'Are there any cute boys there?' Grimmjow had enough and told her to shut up. Not to mention later that day Aizen and his little band of friends insisted that he was 'babysitting.'<p>

"Aww, look at that Grimmkitty is babysitting his little sister, how nice… wouldn't blame him, even _I_ would like to keep that piece of ass to myself." Aizen stated bluntly, he smirked eyeing Nel. Grimmjow on the other hand just about threw himself at the little cocky asshole, but Nel stopped him knowing to well that the situation would only get worse. She led Grimmjow away, giving Aizen a murderous glare while she was at it, then throwing her head back in a wave of hair, dramatically, lifting her chin and stalking away with her brother. It made the group snicker.

"It's fine, just drop it, I can take care of myself now no need to get into any trouble over me, especially over those pathetic bunch." Nel assured him, "I'm off to class don't do anything stupid please." She gave him a brisk hug and left without a second glance back at her still fuming brother. Her first day in school defiantly didn't start the way she would have liked.

How could that bastard even dare speaking about his sister in such a manner? Grimmjow knew he was being a bit over protective but he just couldn't help it, he had been "the man of the family" for the longest time now that it was just drilled into his head. Grimmjow forced himself to drop the subject just as his sister had asked and he instead looked around the class to get his mind off things. There was defiantly more people in his class this year… _Great more idiots to deal with_.

Anger welled up inside him as his eyes set that on a pair of cold brown ones. Aizen wore a smirk his gaze unwavering. Ugh, he couldn't deal with this today. Ever since he met Sosuke Aizen, Grimmjow had disliked the man. Of course back then Aizen looked a little more tolerable with his glasses and his hair set a fray. Current day Aizen lost the glass and it seemed as if the man had grown very fond of hair gel. Aizen know boasted a huge ego as if he could have whatever he wanted from the world. In the past Aizen had actually been very nice to Grimmjow but Grimmjow just didn't like the way Aizen treated others: like trash. Perhaps that was the reason for the unspoken tension between the two. It seemed to Grimmjow that Aizen wasn't going to break their little staring contest anytime soon; Grimmjow just didn't have the time to act like a kid so he continued looking around the class. His eyes rest on a pair of unfocused caramel ones. Last time he had seen those eyes in such detail was hmm, six years ago? Something like that. Grimmjow smirked; Ichigo sure didn't realize just how stupid he looked at the moment. After a while Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, the kid sure was out of it today. Tatsuki must have noticed because she hit Ichigo in the shoulder to bring him crashing back down to earth. Wherever he was before then sure seemed like a good place to be, for once he hadn't worn his trademark scowl. Ichigo blushed when he realized he had been staring at Grimmjow for the better part of the class, and he must have looked like an idiot too! Wait, he wasn't staring at Grimmjow he was just staring at the window _behind_ Grimmjow. Still it was embarrassing. Grimmjow turned with a smirk returning his attention back to the wheezing old geezer's blabbing. As if nothing of the sort had happened. Ichigo silently thanked him, he liked that about Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>"How's the day been coming along?" his white haired companion asked.<p>

"Poorly." It was a simple statement but it clearly screamed out the fact that Grimmjow was not in the mood for talking. The morning's events had put Grimmjow out of the mood. He couldn't believe just one sentence from Aizen filthy little mouth had put him in such a terrible mood. Aizen had tarnished it in one sentence for the whole day, which was a feat to be proud of.

"Ah, I see." Toshiro acknowledged, he knew better than to continue the already failing conversation with Grimmjow in such a state, he could accidently say something completely unrelated to the problem and it still would upset Grimmjow. He instead turned his attention to Shuhei. These two had been Grimmjow's best friends since he had moved to the small town of Karakura. That was over six years ago. He had meet him in his neighborhood of all places. Shuhei and Toshiro were both a grade above Grimmjow, being in their last year: senior year. Grimmjow didn't mind, it's not like he could talk to the two in a class with an old coot like that being the teacher of the class.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a very excited Shinji and a happily attached Yumichika approaching their table. Shinji had been inviting practically everyone in sight who looked remotely familiar to his party. Shinji also made up part of the senior class, he was a very vibrant one at that, practically everyone knew him or had heard of him. Shinji was also one of the very few in their school to be openly gay. He was so open with people that they didn't even think twice about it. Yumichika was his boyfriend of three years. He always wore feathers or something of the sort around his eye, apparently he thought it had made him look even more beautiful than he already was. Yumichika, in Grimmjow opinion sure saw beauty in a different light than most people.

Shinji chattered busily with Toshiro and Shuhei, Yumichika smiled idly at the two. Grimmjow slowly drew himself out of his thoughts back to earth. That unmistakable voice could be most annoying at times. At that, Shinji flung his head around to face Grimmjow, he happily stated, "And I suppose you will be accompanying these two, ne?"

"Um," Grimmjow looked at his two best friends, they both gave them that look of, 'You should go, to get your mind off things.' He smirked turned back to Shinji and nodded, "Yeah, guess I'll go."

"That's perfect!" Shinji ranted cheerily.

Yumichika turned to Grimmjow with a smile, clearly pleased, "See ya Friday night then." With that Yumichika and Shinji turned on heel and ran off to invite other groups. Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if the whole damn school had showed up. He laughed to himself at the thought of too many people trying to stuff themselves inside Shinji's tiny apartment, like a pack of crazy sardines.

* * *

><p>Yuzu rushed around the kitchen busily. She was lucky as it was that she got home before any of her siblings, so maybe for once she would have dinner ready without the wait. She knew her family appreciated all that she done for them and they may say that she was over-doing it with spoiling them but Yuzu was just in that mindset, she would always be the 'mom' of the house. She brought a large pot of lightly salted water to a boil, before adding a bag of white rice to the liquid. Then she brought out a pan, oiled it and returned to rummage through the refrigerator. Her head appeared again moments later with a package. Inside was whitetail fish. She brought the container to the sink and opened the package with a sharp knife. She then proceeded to wash the fillets in cold water, having done so she placed the fillets in a bowl and again returned to the fridge this time in search for eggs. Yuzu found them with ease after all this was her domain. She split open to shells into a small bowl and then she battered at the eggs with a fork until the yolk and the whites of the egg blended together. Finishing she placed a large dish on the counter and filled it with flour and just a bit of parmesan cheese. Then she returned her attention to the oiled pan and the fish fillets. She smiled to herself dinner was coming along great and still no one was home, she was proud of her new achievement. She grasped one of the fish fillets dipping it into the bowl with the two eggs, making sure to get the whole fillet covered in yolk. Yuzu then placed the fillet on one side in the mixture of flour and cheese, then she flipped it over cover the other side in the same manner. Now that the fillet was done she placed it to cook on the oiled and now heated pan. The fish sizzled nicely quickly filling the kitchen with the smell of delicious food. Yuzu checked on the rice before returning to the remaining fish. Karin would be returning home soon from soccer practice she better hurry, fortunately dinner was almost done.<p>

Karin returned to the house after a long and tedious soccer practice. She was surprised when Yuzu rushed to the door and hurriedly escorted her to the kitchen table, beaming all the way; she sure was in a good mood. She set a rather large plate in front of Karin and then proceeded to fill it with steaming rice and a fillet of baked fish, with some vegetables on the side. Karin only mustered out a small 'thanks' before Yuzu gave her a small smile and ushered her to try it. Karin did happily, her sister cooking was good, and the whitetail did have a certain zing to it that she enjoyed. Karin thanked her again after finishing the plate, she was extremely full but she couldn't just turn down her sister's cooking. Ichigo walked into the kitchen within the moment also drawn to the smell of delicious food. Yuzu piled his plate with steaming rice, vegetables, and the whitetail fish. Her brother was a bit out of sorts for the last two days, and the meal was actually made bearing Ichigo's wellbeing in mind. Orihime had fallen ill with a nasty cold, and within the first day she had lost her voice thanks to all the coughing. Ichigo had worried about her since; he was probably late today only because he visited her after school to make sure everything was okay. Yuzu certainly didn't like to see her brother worried.

"How has Orihime been doing is she better?" Yuzu asked, she was worried for Orihime as well, not just her brother.

Ichigo sat down and stared at his food, before taking up his fork and starting on his meal, "She is getting better, but she won't be going to school tomorrow either."

"Hmm, maybe I'll cook something for her and bring it over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would actually be really nice," Ichigo grunted with his mouth full, nobody could resist Yuzu's cooking even his friends would come over just to eat. Those moochers, Renji especially. Ichigo smiled up at Yuzu, he was so proud of his little sister and how she cared for just about anyone. Yuzu sure would make a great mother someday.

"How about school, was it boring as usual?"

"Yeah, not much new there." Ichigo replied he appreciated how his sister was trying to make conversation with him but he was just too busy stuffing his mouth with her great cooking to really pay attention to anything but the taste. You would have thought that by this time Ichigo would have got used to the cooking, but for him it never got old, in fact with every passing meal the cooking seemed to just get tastier. He would catch himself thinking about what Yuzu would cook that day quite often.

"How about that party are you still going to go, without Orihime?" Yuzu asked still trying to get her brother to talk.

"Yeah I guess so, Renji and Tatsuki are probably going so I guess I will just be with them." Ichigo wondered if Renji and Tatsuki were actually going to go. He hoped they would otherwise who would be there, that he knew anyway? Shinji was great and all, and he had helped Ichigo in the past, but the kid was just too social, so he wouldn't stick around to chat to Ichigo all night, and Yumichika just creeped him out a bit. Who was he kidding Yumichika and Shinji would just run off to their bedroom halfway through their party.

"Oh," Yuzu replied quietly, taking Ichigo's now empty plate to the sink. Ichigo thanked her for the miraculous dinner. Well in his mind it was pretty miraculous. Ichigo headed upstairs he was exhausted and now his dinner was making him even more comfortably tired. The week had been long and it was only still Thursday, getting back to a sleeping schedule was tough after summer. He decided to turn in early today; after all he had school and then Shinji's party to attend to he needed all the shut eye he could get. Instead of heading to his room like he planned Ichigo turned instead to the bathroom. Ichigo quickly stripped the mirror catching and copying his impressive body. His shirt dropped to the floor and his tight jeans pooled around his ankles. He was lean and toned, not one of those overly muscular morons. He stepped into the shower adjusting the dials to a preferred temperature, at first the water was cold, it quickly changed to a more comfortable temperature. Ichigo took a quick shower, washing his hair, brushing his teeth and lastly lathering his body from head to toe with soap. His thoughts wandered as he washed it all off, already pretty clean for the average high school kid. Perhaps he paid more attention to hygiene than most. Ichigo dried off with a dark navy blue towel. He quickly made his way across the hall and into his room, dropping the towel that was hugging his hips to the floor and rummaged through his closet for a pair of boxers. Ichigo then opened his window all the way, he liked the night air and it was still early into the fall so it wasn't too cold to close it. He then fell back into his pillow with a sigh. Yeah, the week had been long. Ichigo passed out within the hour, dreams clouding his subconscious.

* * *

><p>Perfect, neither Renji nor Tatsuki had showed up for Shinji's party. Tatsuki had explained that she had a karate competition that Saturday so she needed the rest. Ichigo didn't blame her, those competitions were pretty tough. Renji on the other hand hadn't given a Ichigo a reason, it's not like he owed that to Ichigo but he still wondered if it was just him being lazy or did Renji actually have something to do for Kisuke this time? Most likely the latter, Renji wasn't the kind of person to pass up a good party. Guess it wouldn't hurt to make some new friends right? <em>Ugh<em>, Ichigo was going to need some liquid courage to not be so socially awkward. Actually, a beer or two would only kick that unfriendly scowl off his face. Still beneficial, but so illegal. Ichigo smirked taking a beer from the cooler and popping off the cap anyway. _Why the hell not?_ Not like anything crazy would actually happen, Shinji and Yumichika actually did a good job to make sure their parties were in some kind of check. It wasn't going to be obnoxiously loud, no stupid drunk fights, and no police. All was well. _Eh, tonight wouldn't be so bad_, Ichigo thought to himself.

The night crawled on, filled with laughter and lively chatting. Grimmjow was right it seemed the whole school had decided to show it face at Shinji's little "get-together." He laughed heartily with Toshiro at a joke Shuhei had just mentioned. Grimmjow had actually been enjoying the night with his friends. So, it wasn't a bad idea after all? He chuckled, yeah it was, nights like this for some reason always went wrong for Grimmjow. The word 'party' seemed to not particularly like Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked over the cramped living room; Shinji and Yumichika were dancing in the center of it on a tiny, rickety coffee table. Their dancing was quite erotic, exactly the reason why Grimmjow had told Nel it was best for her not to go. Surprisingly she listened, maybe she just didn't want another incident like Aizen happening. She was pretty attractive, even her over-bubbly personality was made up for with her body, she should be proud. Grimmjow studied the room with a hunting eye, there were actually quite a few hot looking girls, but none took his fancy. He sighed, he did sport some pretty high standards, perhaps he didn't know what he was looking for. So far only Rangiku and Halibel came close to his standards. He spotted them near the kitchen drinking beers and giggling at something. A night with those two might actually be fun in Grimmjow's opinion. Maybe he would get the chance someday. A lecherous grin overtook his face at the thought. Toshiro and Shuhei exchanged looks and looked in the girls' directions, Toshiro also smiled, but Shuhei shook his head and laughed at his two idiotic friends. They didn't have a chance with those two in his opinion, unless they decided to magically show interest in one of them. It sure wasn't likely. Grimmjow excused himself and wandered through the booming apartment. He entered the more quite apartment bathroom. It was much cooler in here without all those people crowding in here. Maybe Nel should have come, made friends with Rangiku and Halibel, and then introduced them to Toshiro and himself. He chuckled that would be nice, only in his dreams, his sister would never agree to such a plan. Having relieved himself, Grimmjow turned to wash his hands, but instead he ran into the last person he wanted to see that night. _Why hadn't he been smart enough to lock the door_? Sosuke Aizen, the mischievous devil stood before him, a slight grin on his face. Great, and what's worse the bastard looked wasted. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, looking around the bathroom briskly… _Should he knock him out with something… perhaps a toothbrush to the head with just enough force? _Grimmjow decided against, he tried instead to push past Aizen.

An un-nerving smirk crossed Aizen face, "Uh," he lazily licked his lips. "I don't think you're going anywhere, Grimmkitty," Aizen purred. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow; yeah this bastard was officially off his rocker. "Your sister is a nice juicy hunk of meat—" _What the fuck, hunk of meat_? "—but I think I'd rather sink my teeth into you tonight." At this point both of Grimmjow's eyebrows rose, dangerously reaching for his hairline. Aizen's smile widened, his face already breaching Grimmjow personal space.

"Uh—"Grimmjow pressed a hand against Aizen's chest, pushing him away.

"Does Grimmkitty not want to play?" Aizen questioned honestly confused. _Stupid drunk bastard_. Grimmjow grunted as he was forcefully pushed up against the wall, "Sorry, but I do."

Grimmjow struggled against Aizen's massive body. The brute was stronger than he looked. Aizen only seemed to take the struggling as an invitation. Shock and numbness overtook Grimmjow, as he fell limp; Aizen greedily kissed him his tongue threatening to invade. Aizen pressed their bodies together, Grimmjow stuck between the uncomfortable sandwich of the wall and Aizen. Grimmjow internally struggled to move, he could not. Aizen tighten his grip on Grimmjow's collar, he shoved a knee in-between Grimmjow's legs. All the while he continued assaulting Grimmjow's lips and mouth. He had managed to slip his tongue into the blunet's mouth after Grimmjow had gasped at his legs being forcefully pushed apart. Grimmjow did not like this one bit; his eyes were wide in shock an expression of helplessness on his face, his body limp and un-moving as if some invisible force willed that he stay submissive. _Move! Push him away! Anything! What the fuck_! His mind raced, ordering his body, but it was unresponsive.

As if sent by an angel Aizen was tossed to the floor. He grunted angrily gasping for air. Grimmjow slowly slid down the wall, still shocked and motionless. He was still shocked that the person he hated with such a passion had just kissed him. Grimmjow looked up at his savior. The vibrant orange locks sure rang a bell but the name escaped his mind.

"Um, thanks…—"

"Ichigo, and yeah no problem—"

"Grimmjow."

"Uh, yeah, hah, didn't know Aizen swung both ways…" Ichigo offered Grimmjow his hand to help him back up. Grimmjow accepted without hesitation_. Wow, this conversation was not awkward AT ALL!_

"What should we do with him?" Ichigo asked eyeing Aizen who still lay on the floor, completely out of it. "Just leave him there on the floor, let's get outta here."

Ichigo obeyed turning and leaving the now cramped bathroom. Grimmjow felt as if he owed the kid a favor, "Hey, uh… Ichigo, why don't you join Toshiro, Shuhei, and me?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the outburst, "Yeah sure." The awkward stage of meeting someone new still hadn't passed. He complied and followed Grimmjow back through the booming apartment. There were less people now.

"Who is this, and where have you been all this time?" Toshiro questioned.

"Well this is Ichigo, my… um… savior?" Grimmjow smirked at his choice of words. Both Shuhei and Toshiro had questioning expressions on their faces, their eyes darting like rabbits between Ichigo and a smirking Grimmjow. "Yeah, hello." Ichigo threw out a welcoming smile for the world to see. It sure did lighten up the mood. Before long the group was busily chatting away about interesting topics and the most random of thoughts. Ichigo liked his new companions; they all had their own unique humor and personalities. Frankly, all in all it was nice just to spend time with some new people. Ichigo learned quite a bit about the three. Shuhei was still mysterious in some ways but to Ichigo's surprise he had the same taste for his favorite manga. Shuhei also liked to play the guitar and according to Toshiro, who had heard him practice every day, and claimed that Shuhei had a talent for it. Grimmjow just nodded in agreement. On top of that Shuhei was openly gay, fortunately he stopped flirting with Ichigo once he got the hint that he wasn't interested. _What was with today and finding out peoples' sexual preferences?_ Toshiro on the other hand had a passion for singing, but he also like to play a bunch of video games. His favorite being a game called _DEAD OR ALIVE, _Ichigo had never heard of it but coincidently the game was actually made here in Japan. Ichigo also learned that Toshiro and Shuhei lived together in the same apartment. Surely though; the two weren't dating or anything after all Shuhei openly flirted with Ichigo moments ago without any reproaching glances from Toshiro. Grimmjow was also an interesting character. Ichigo wouldn't have known it but Grimmjow was actually a cat-lover. His family owned two, and amusing tabby by the name of Kon, and a lovely Russian Blue named Panthera. It appeared that Grimmjow loved them both dearly. Grimmjow had moved to Karakura after his dad's death, he hadn't elaborated on the subject, only mentioned it when the conversation was on the topic of family.

It was late into the night when the group decided it was best to go and get some well-earned shut eye. They couldn't find Shinji or Yumichika at the current hour so they just left without saying any goodbyes. The two were probably off somewhere not giving a care to the world, in the privacy of each other's arms.

The night nipped playfully at their warm skin as they exited the apartment, they were one of the last to leave. It wasn't cold, just chilly enough to cause some minor goosebumps. Toshiro and Shuhei said their goodbyes as the group reached a turn off. Grimmjow followed Ichigo claiming his home was in the same direction; sure enough he was not lying.

"Thanks for everything today," Grimmjow stated sincerely.

"Don't mention it."

"No, seriously, I mean it. It was bad enough that the jerk was Aizen, but I'm not into men either so I was a bit too shocked to do anything about it." Grimmjow laughed nervously, more to himself than Ichigo. Here it came again the monster known as: Awkward. _Man…_

"Yah, hah, I getcha, see ya." Ichigo said goodbye sticking out his hand. Grimmjow grasped and shock it, "Yeah, see ya around."

The night had been long and frankly the both were in need of a long dreamless night of sleep. Yeah, that sounded nice. Ichigo made his way home through the dark streets recommencing the night's events.

* * *

><p>AN: Welp, there it is my first ever chapter for a fan fiction ever…

Hoped you liked it and please review, it is greatly appreciated.

Thanks,

Mizuki-Hana.


	2. Chapter 2: A Breaking Point

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or the mentioned game: Dead or Alive 4, or any of the characters in either production.

Alrighty, next chapter…. And I already know Grimmjow will come off OOC in this first part, and well towards the end, but I have a reason for my madness. Basically the whole point of this fanfic (for me) is to put these characters into real world situations and see how they would react compared to their ummm, preferences and mindsets. So kinda like a real person instead of a planned out character, so they are not going to follow the strict rules of being Grimmjow, or being Ichigo. Hah, okie enough ranting enjoy the story:

(Again flash backs are in italics)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Breaking Point<p>

* * *

><p>A sharp gasp broke the silence in the room. It was dark and obscure, only the moonlight from the open window illuminated an upright figure. Grimmjow's finely chiseled pectorals and rock hard abs were adored by the moonlight. He grunted annoyed that he was robbed of a decent sleep once again. He had woken up again for the third time this week thanks to that stupid night in the bathroom; a repeating nightmare, filled with that merciless grin, and prodding fingers. Aizen haunted his dreams like some sort of ghost. Grimmjow hated how he had lied to himself and actually for a moment convinced himself that he was over that little situation with Aizen. Obviously, Grimmjow was completely wrong the last three nights had proved that little fact clearly to him. What's worse, with every passing night it seemed that Aizen had gotten farther in the process of exploring Grimmjow's body. That little prick he even managed to make Grimmjow's dreams a living hell. Grimmjow shuddered to think just how far Aizen would get in his next nightmare. <em>What a terrible thought, just leave it out of your head forget about it<em>, Grimmjow insisted. _It's not such a big deal it's only a kiss_. Fuck, in his dreams it was dangerously close to becoming more than a kiss. Adding to the situation, unfortunately, his savoir Ichigo was nowhere to be seen within the nightmares. _Perfect_. Grimmjow sighed to himself. It had been at least a week or so since the incident and then he began having those hellish nightmares. _Why now? Like this just out of the blue?_ Grimmjow now truly despised Aizen.

Toshiro and Shuhei also noticed that he was acting a little different at school. They insisted he tell them what's wrong. Grimmjow would just shake it off with a reassuring smile, that hadn't fooled his two best friends. Out of everyone they were the two that would know Grimmjow the best, maybe even better than Grimmjow knew himself. Toshiro and Shuhei noticed how Grimmjow would tense as Aizen would walk by. _"Was it another incident with your sister?_" they would ask, _"No._" He sighed again, wow, he was being such a pussy. _An incident like that would never again happen, so just throw it over your shoulder and forget about it. Maybe that idea with the toothbrush might have actually worked?_ He chuckled, laying back down in higher spirits, tugging the blankets close to his chest. His eyes fluttering shut, gently dozing off. _Just do me a favor and leave me alone_.

* * *

><p>The next day, after another really boring day in class Grimmjow stayed in his seat, starring out the window, mind blank. Suddenly he realized everyone had left the class, even the old man. He sighed, getting up starting to walk toward the door, then he stopped in his tracks.<p>

"How long where you there?"

Shuhei looked up silent for a moment before he spoke. "Grimmjow, we are kinda worried about you, you haven't been yourself lately, so please explain what's up." Shuhei stated a cold seriousness in his voice. He was moderately hurt that Grimmjow still hasn't told them anything for so long. After all they were his best friends and now they had gotten to the point where they had to force it out of him. Toshiro also appeared in the doorway with a flustered looking Nel at his side. She was yammering away asking why it was so important that she was being dragged down the hall in such a manner. She stopped instantaneously when her eyes set on Grimmjow's.

"What the hell why were you dragging her here like that?" Grimmjow asked, his anger level slowly rising. No one treated Nelliel like that even if you were a best friend.

"It's okay!" she blurted, Nel never liked seeing Grimmjow angry it usually led to a fight.

"No, no it's not," anger rising, now at a dangerous speed.

"Grimmjow, she wouldn't come willingly, I'm sorry." Toshiro stated in a serious tone. Why was everyone worrying so much about him? Grimmjow didn't need their help; he could deal with this on his own just like any other situation. He always has in the past, why is today any different? "We, just want you two to tell us what's up, we are worried."

"Shuhei already told me, but that doesn't mean I'm actually going to tell you because you insist." Grimmjow was being such a dick to his friends, it hurt him inside but the rushing adrenaline in his system was ready for a fight, it was a hard force to quench.

"That's why Nelliel is here, she could also tell us."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow; did they still think that this had anything to do with Nel?

Toshiro had turned to Nelliel at this point with a warm smile as if in apology, "Nelliel, could you please tell us what happened, Grimmjow here seems to be still upset about it." Toshiro had always been polite with her, but today it nagged on her nerves just a bit.

"What do you mean? You guys already know about that incident." Grimmjow had told them about the first day after he calmed down a bit about the whole situation, so Nel didn't understand why they were asking her. And why was Grimmjow still upset about the situation it had happened over three weeks ago as of this point. He would have dropped it, within hours of the incident, something like that shouldn't bother him so long, or was it something else? "Grimm, what are they talking about?"

Grimmjow had calmed down at this point seeing as his sister defiantly didn't think of being dragged down the hall that big of a deal. "Nel this has nothing to do with you, actually, and thanks for worrying but I can deal with it by myself."

Nel got red in the face, she hated when her brother insisted that he could do everything on his own, but she knew that at one point Grimmjow wouldn't be able to, what if the point was now? "You always think that, but you have to understand that no one can do everything on their own! It's not possible because we are human, why don't you get that Grimm? If you don't want help then fine! Don't you dare ask any from me if you need it!" she raged, she always got so emotional, there were tears in her eyes, and she was struggling to keep them in check. With a silent sob they spilled over her eyes in waves. Toshiro and Shuhei approached trying to get her to calm down but were mercilessly batted away. Nel turned on heel and ran off down the hall now doubt to find her best friend for comfort, a shy vulnerable looking girl named Momo.

Grimmjow stood motionless, in a daze. He only made Nel cry twice in his life, and it also greatly upset him. However, the last two times had little to do with him, but now he was the direct cause of her distress. It hurt him, he had a great urge to run after her and apologize, to take her out for ice-cream, anything to make her feel better, but he was rooted in the spot.

Shuhei and Toshiro defiantly didn't expect this to happen, they may have just made the situation worse, whatever it was. They exchanged glances, both starting to speak, "Grimmjow we are so—"

"Thanks, for everything guys, no need to apologize, really, just please give me some space." Grimmjow mustered the will to walk and pushed past his two numb friends. The situation hadn't worked out well for anyone, especially poor Nel.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slouched on the floor in front of a bunch of spread out papers and a large history text book somewhere amongst the pile. He looked bored as hell, shifting from paper to paper his eyes darting trying to memorize as much of his notes as fast possible. Ichigo really hated tests, but studying for them just had to be worse. Conveniently a distraction was provided in the form of a buzzing cellphone, Ichigo looked over to check the caller id: <em>Orihime<em>. He smiled finally she called, after her vicious cold she had went to visit with her distant relatives, maybe she was finally back. He flicked the phone open, "Hello."

"Hi," came the small voice that belonged to Orihime, "I was just wondering when you were free, and maybe we could go somewhere."

Ichigo smiled this was one of the few times Orihime was the one making a date, "Yeah, sure I'll see. How were your relatives? Everything okay?"

"Umm, I actually don't have much time but yeah everything was great, they all really missed me."

"Well, I miss you too." Ichigo stated; why did she have to go so fast? Every time they talked over the phone it was for quite a while.

Orihime blushed on her end of the line, "Me too… I'll see you later okay, have a good night."

"… Aright, bye." Ichigo sighed as he heard the line cut off, rather fast. That was odd. He decided not to worry about it; instead he returned his attention to the piles of disorganized papers. At least Yuzu would have dinner ready soon and the whole family would be present for once. Isshin didn't have to work late at the clinic today.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow entered the house quietly shutting the door behind him, it wasn't all that late but it was a habit. He kicked off his sneakers and turned to walk down the small hall. He had taken a long walk after school and only just returned. This time it had taken him to the outskirts of Karakura, where he sat beneath one of the many trees to think. Time just flew by, before long he noticed the sun had set and decided it would be best to head home. Grimmjow entered the living room, it was attached to the kitchen to the north wall, but what did you expect from a small townhome, deep in Karakura. A rather small staircase led upstairs where three tiny bedrooms and a bathroom were located. Nelliel had settled on one of the stoles near the kitchen table bent over homework. Grimmjow didn't want to disturb her so he headed for the stairs. The floor creaked; Nelliel threw her head around to see the intruder. Grimmjow stood there, <em>с<em>_rap_. Anger entered into Nel's face she tossed her head back around forcefully staring at her homework. Grimmjow sighed, that look she gave him made him really want to straighten things out with her. He crossed the living room, grabbing one of the stoles and placing it beside his sister. Her body turned rigid but she said nothing. Grimmjow sat down placing his elbows on the table, interlocking his hands close to his face. He looked deep in thought, carefully planning his words.

"Please leave me alone," Nel muttered, turning her face away from him. She really hated how Grimmjow always seemed to break the silence without a sound. She didn't know if Grimmjow was aware of his little talent.

Grimmjow sighed, _fuck planning out the words_; he instead grabbed around Nel's shoulder and brought her close, in a kind of awkward hug. She just about fell out of her chair, trying desperately to escape her brother's embrace. Grimmjow held on tighter, but Nel still refused, "Get your hands off me… don't touch—"

"Nelliel, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… let me make it up to you okay?" The words felt strange on his tongue, he rarely said sorry to anyone, it made him feel like such a pansy, but this is his little sister it was different, he could do this for her.

Nel stopped fighting at hearing her full name, Grimmjow hardly ever called her by it so it actually meant a lot coming from him. She didn't want to give in easily however. "Sorry, isn't going to be enough I only have one condition if you would just hear me out."

"Whatever you want." Grimmjow let go of her so she could face him. He gave her a shy smile knowing things were slowly going to back to normal between them. They hardly ever fought, and apologies were fast.

"I want you to trust me… that means telling me everything that is bothering you, I don't care how long it takes you, I just want to hear it from you and not others. I'm your sister I just can't believe that you isolate yourself so much from others, including me, it hurts. Just please would you do that for me?"

Grimmjow shifted in his seat, a bit taken aback. He hardly ever talked about his feelings and problems with anyone, it showed that you were weak and couldn't handle simple problems on your own. Nel proposed a hard request for him to accept. He thought about it for a bit, then:

"Okay."

Nel's eyes flooded with tears, _great I made her cry again_, but she surprised him by bouncing off her seat and jumping to him, giving him a hug. Sobbing quietly into his shoulder, "Thanks, Grimm." Grimmjow's spirits rose, a lot, he was feeling better now than he had all week. He petted Nel's lustrous hair, "No problem, kiddo."

Nel smiled up at him, tears still in her eyes, releasing him from her hug, "Will you take me out for ice-cream tomorrow then?" She looked hopeful.

"Yes, now finish your homework," Nel nodded, also feeling loads better than earlier that day. Grimmjow headed upstairs a smile on his face, not noticing the figure on top of the staircase. He nearly ran into it. A soft voice whispered, "Thanks, Grimmjow, Nelliel was crying her eyes out for the better part of the day. I hope you will keep your promise; just a warning it might ruin your relationship with her if you don't." With that his mother stepped to the side into her room. Grimmjow thought over what she said, she was probably right, he probably did need to open up to Nel, and soon before she dismissed it as a motive to get her to stop crying. Perhaps he would tell her tomorrow, over ice-cream. This was defiantly going to be hard. Grimmjow sighed making his way to his room.

* * *

><p><em>Aizen watched the approaching pair with distaste, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The two acted like they hated each other when around him, but they were actually good friends without Aizen's influence about. Nnoitra joked about the two being more than friends quite a lot when he noticed the friendly vibe between the two; it only made Aizen even more jealous and angry. Aizen would play it off cooly, telling Nnoitra to shut up, as if he actually cared if the two were made fun of. Aizen actually caught Ulquiorra smile for a brief moment when he was with Grimmjow. Why had Ulquiorra never smiled with him around? <em>

"_Yo." Aizen called to the two, a smirk spread on his lips when the two turned around with guilty faces as if they had been caught doing something wrong. He joined them noting how they set up a hostile bearer between themselves, idiots, as if he hadn't already noticed their blossoming friendship. He always hated secrets between friends and he would teach them both a lesson on the subject. Little did he know that would only bring a downfall to his already shaky foundation with both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. _

_Ulquiorra would always wear a blank expression around him, emotionless for all eternity, as if punishing him for his wrongs. Never allowing him to see that sweet smile he only managed to catch a glimpse of once. Grimmjow on the other hand would not stand for the way Aizen "treated" people. He stated it made him sick and that he wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Aizen was sure Ulquiorra was saddened with Grimmjow's leaving, but if he was he didn't show it. Aizen found himself wanting Grimmjow even more. It seemed you always wanted what you can't have. From that day forth Aizen promised himself he would win Grimmjow back over._

* * *

><p>Nelliel excitedly ran up to her waiting brother, so far he kept one of his promises to her, and she was planning on testing if he would keep his other promise later that day. "Let's go!" she ran by grabbing his hand and practically dragging him behind her. Why was she so excited? She herself didn't really know. Grimmjow started to chuckle behind her, and she tossed back her head to see why, with large confused eyes. "Nel, we don't have to run there, you know, just a nice <em>calm<em> walk would do."

"Oh, yeah sure," she let go of his hand and slowed her pace, "Sorry." Grimmjow continued to chuckle, his little sister sure acted like a child at times.

The walk to the ice-cream shop wasn't a long distance, but the cool autumn weather relieved any stress from school that day. Nelliel was even in higher spirits, if that was possible. Grimmjow ordered for them and paid the cashier. Then they found a nice table outside beneath a tree, and waited for their orders to be brought out to them. All the while Nelliel chattered about school that day, and some boy she had a crush on. Grimmjow only listened until he heard the kid's name, then he shut down his ears so not to hear any more blabbering.

"Mom, finally found an apartment you might like." Nel said kind of sad that her brother was planning on moving out for nearly a month now. This bit of information peaked Grimmjow's curiosity, bringing him back to life.

"Oh really, I check it out then." The conversation died after the statement.

A short while of waiting later and a waiter came out with their treats. He placed the two small bowls in front of Grimmjow and Nel. Then with a wave he left. Nelliel looked pleased thanking Grimmjow for bringing her out. Grimmjow gave her a fake smile, nervous, he still hadn't decided if he would actually tell Nel, or make up some lie. Well, he wasn't good at lying; he supposed he should just tell the truth. However nothing was easy in this life. He took a spoonful of his melting ice-cream, vanilla topped with strawberries, and stuffed it in his mouth as if to avoid and unneeded words from spilling out. _This wasn't a big deal he reassured himself_, he should just tell her.

"So—" Nel started to say before she was cut off, at first she thought it was rude but then she realized what her brother just said, _Nelliel I needa talk to you._ Relief filled her; perhaps her brother was going to keep his promise after all. She smiled at him, "'Bout what."

Grimmjow looked up, this was such sappy stuff, "Well, um… Toshiro and Shuhei were right Aizen has been bothering me—"

"You're still upset about that! I told you not to worry about me anymore!" Nel protested.

"Nel, it's actually not about you," Grimmjow decided just to get it out into the open, "Aizen kissed me at Shinji's party, and I know I shouldn't be worrying about it because he was drunk, but I am."

"Oh,… wait what? He _kissed_ you?" Nel laughed, for her the whole situation seemed hilarious. Grimmjow shot her a look, then his face softened, he started laughing along with her. Why did he think it was such a big deal in the first place? He actually felt better after telling Nel. Laughing subsided, Nel looked at Grimmjow with a big grin, "Thanks, for telling me, … **Did you like it**?"

Grimmjow looked at his sister, a good "what the fuck" face plastered on. "_Hell no_."

Nel giggled just a bit, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, don't get all worked up."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Just finish your ice-cream and let's get outta here."

* * *

><p>Ichigo wandered up the stairs a bit confused. Orihime hadn't been talking to him ever since she got back to school. Was she avoiding him? No, why would she? Although she did seem hurt. Did he do something wrong and not be aware of it? Was it that party? Is it because he went without her instead of staying home? He needed some thinking time, and that's exactly where he was headed at the moment. For some reason he always liked rooftops, and the one at his school had a pretty good view. He opened up the door on top of the stairwell, hoping no one else was there. To his surprise he quickly spotted two figures one was unmistakably Grimmjow, his blue hair was hard to miss but the other, was that <em>Aizen<em>? Ichigo stood in the door way thinking if he should do anything about it. Aizen was terribly close to the side of Grimmjow's face and a smirk decorated his lips. His cold brown eyes flashed to meet with Ichigo's. The lecherous grin widened. Aizen raised his voice so Ichigo could clearly hear him. "Looks like Strawberry, here, came to save you once again." Aizen straightened and took up a dignified stride, quickly covering the ground it took to get to the door. With a wink at Ichigo he descended down the stair well. Ichigo raised an eyebrow about to blurt something back at Aizen, but decided against it. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, this was the first time he had seen him since the party and outside of class. It was unnerving to see Grimmjow in the same motionless state as before. Ichigo approached, deciding to ask what just happened.

"Hey," Grimmjow seemed to snap out of his subconscious, acknowledging that Ichigo was coming his way a wondering look on his face.

"Oh, hey," A small smile tugged on Grimmjow's lips. The attempt to try to cover the fact that everything was not okay failed, miserably. Ichigo didn't comment, he just stood there, not knowing how to act with Grimmjow in such a state.

Grimmjow let out a deep sigh, "Hey, do you think you would like to come by my apartment today? I just finished moving out yesterday, it not that far from the school."

The request caught Ichigo off guard, he was surprised with it, but he decided to comply with it just out of sheer curiosity. "Sure."

"See you after class then," He smiled awkwardly then stepped around Ichigo heading for the door, leaving Ichigo alone and wondering on the roof top.

* * *

><p><em>Grimmjow basked beneath the sun on the roof of the school building, watching the clouds float on through an endless blue sky. He was leaning casually against the wall; enjoying the activity it got his mind off things. A lot has happened this week and he also just finished moving out, into his new apartment. It left him tired and hungry for sleep. Grimmjow heard the door open and shut lightly, just as fast. He didn't bother looking at the intruder. Many students spent their time on the roof, eating, studying, among other activities. <em>Not a big deal_. It was another story entirely when the arriving individual decided it would be funny to invade your personal space. Grimmjow was about to turn and see who the fuck it was when he heard the unmistakable voice. His brilliant ocean eyes flashed open. He froze, _please_, _please be anyone else but him_. His prayers were not answered. _

"_Well, if it isn't Grimmkitty, looks like I'm lucky yet again."_

_Grimmjow collected his nerves, "What do you want?" he asked shards of ice in his words, not daring to turn to face Aizen. _

"_As a matter of fact I'm quite disappointed we that we didn't get to finish our play-date last time." Aizen's voice ran off his tongue like silk. Grimmjow panicked a bit. _So Aizen really did want him? It wasn't just the alcohol talking that night?_ Perfect, just what he needed, he really did hope an actual attraction wasn't the reason. His nightmares have become reality. "It also really saddened me how you refused." Aizen kissed Grimmjow's high cheekbone. "After all how would you feel if you were in my position?" Grimmjow was in a daze, _what was it about this man made him so immobile_? He never had a problem moving before. At that moment Grimmjow distinctly heard the door open, "Looks like Strawberry, here, came to save you once again." Aizen stated loud and clear, and then he dropped down his voice to a barely audible whisper, "He better not interfere next time." After that, his presence disappeared thankfully._

* * *

><p>The walk to Grimmjow's was calm. Not very many words were exchanged between the two, they only enjoyed each other's silent company. The afternoon was cooler than usual, a few yellow leaves rustled by as the wind blew in their ears. It seemed as if in no time at all the two arrived at Grimmjow's new apartment. Grimmjow searched his pockets for the keys, unlocking the pale white door upon finding them.<p>

"Want a beer?" Grimmjow asked politely. He planned to get shit faced thanks to Aizen's little announcement.

"Um, yeah sure I wouldn't mind."

Grimmjow smirked at the weak reply, "Well then make yourself at home."

The apartment sported a living room attached to a rather small kitchen. The walls were painted a tan-ish color. A large glass door covered with blinds seemed to lead to a small porch. A small hall branched off and led to two more pale white doors. Ichigo wondered what Grimmjow's bedroom looked like; after all he didn't know much about the man. A beer was handed to him with a welcoming smile. Ichigo accepted taking a sip and settling on the couch.

"So—uh, what's been bothering you?" Ichigo blurted not really thinking before speaking. _Idiot_. Grimmjow chuckled.

"This and that," was the reply. A moment of silence passed before Grimmjow continued, "Mostly Aizen." He had been getting better of speaking about his feelings ever since Nel made him promise, it was rewarding to get certain things off his shoulders. Lately however Grimmjow hadn't seen Nel since he moved out, and this was the first time starting a conversation of this genre with another person. Ichigo wasn't even a close friend, why was he spilling his feelings to an almost complete stranger?

"Aizen?" Ichigo asked the statement was meant to get Grimmjow to elaborate on the subject. Ichigo had learned of such a technique from Renji's manager Kisuke, something about repeating the last word of a said sentence to "mind-fuck" a person. Ichigo laughed at the theory at the time, but now looked like a great moment to test it out, plus he actually would like to know what happened with Aizen on the rooftop earlier that day.

"Yeah, heh… the bastard actually likes me."

"Hah," Ichigo laughed, "Wasn't he just drunk?" Clearly he was thinking about the time in the bathroom.

"Yeah, but today he was sober." Grimmjow answered morbidly, bringing back the memory without wanting to.

"Oh." Obviously, someone straight like Grimmjow would have been bothered by Aizen making such sudden movements. Ichigo would have been bothered too. Grimmjow let out a nervous sigh, speaking to someone else like this was weird he would have rather preferred speaking with Nel.

Late into the evening both men chattered away and pounded at their controllers, both were clearly drunk. The T.V. provided the only light in the room. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat on the couch. Ichigo sat on edge, his elbows balanced on his knee as he hit the controller with his thumb, A, A, A, B. Grimmjow sat relaxed against the back of the couch, smirking, his trained fingers executing deadly moves. _K.O_! Ichigo sighed as his character was grabbed and smashed head first into the wall then he fell limply to the floor. It was his first time playing the game, named Dead or Alive 4, he recalled it was Toshiro's favorite game, he could see why. Grimmjow had annihilated him every single round. What's worse is Grimmjow put his character on random to make it easier on Ichigo, still Ichigo had no such luck. He did however find that Bayman was best suited for him. The others were impressive too like Ryu Hayabusa who had just mashed Bayman's face into the wall. One more round Ichigo promised himself, if he didn't win this time he might as well give up. As the character select screen popped up once again Ichigo started to select Bayman and then decided to change his mind. Instead he looked over the characters. He decided on choosing a girl named Kasumi. Grimmjow laughed at this but also decided to choose a girl. Ayane, a girl with short purple hair was his pick. He smiled as if he had already won the match. Ichigo just grunted letting Grimmjow know that he should start the game. Ichigo's mood grew happier as he actually made a dent in Grimmjow's life bar, perhaps he would actually win? He thought to soon. Grimmjow finally found an opening and relentlessly bombarded Ichigo with multitudes of kicks. His life bar drained fast, just a little more and K.O! Ayane's finishing move was just as relentless as her kicks. She ran up Kasumi's body, placing a sturdy foot on Kasumi's shoulder, the other flying back before swinging back planting itself in Kasumi's face, sending her flying across the stage. Grimmjow winning yet another round clearly upset Ichigo. He tossed his controller to the couch. Grimmjow laughed, "Giving up already?" Ichigo really had no talent for the game. The blunet turned off the console and set the controllers on the near-by coffee table. He took a quick swing of his beer.

At the current moment it dawned on the blunet just how late it was, almost midnight. Grimmjow also noticed how close Ichigo had been sitting to him. They sat there in silence, occasionally throwing each other glances. Grimmjow couldn't stop starring at those soft lips of Ichigo's, he hadn't even realized when they moved closer to his. They really did look inviting. Butterflies gently stirred inside the pit of his stomach, quickly growing into a rampaging plague. Their lips met softly –wow they really were as soft as they looked—Ichigo drew even closer to Grimmjow, placing a hand on his strong jaw to deepen the kiss. Grimmjow fought those damned butterflies off and slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, hungry to explore the deep cavern. Their tongues danced back and forth lazily fighting for dominance. Ichigo tasted sweet, with a hint of beer on his tongue. Grimmjow actually enjoyed the odd combination. He caught his breath as Ichigo nipped gently at his bottom lip. Grimmjow had a thing for biting, but he preferred to be the biter. Strangely the motion turned him on coming from someone like Ichigo, he couldn't lie to himself Ichigo was hella attractive.

Ichigo was now hovering over Grimmjow blocking the dim T.V. screen with his body, both his hands cupping Grimmjow's jaw, tilting his head upward. Ichigo hungrily kissed and kissed Grimmjow, he just couldn't satisfy himself. With a deep breath Grimmjow pulled back, his head finally catching up to what his body was doing. Ichigo smiled and leaned back in, his redden lips millimeters away from Grimmjow's before strong arms had successfully immobilized him. For a second Grimmjow had Ichigo pinned to the couch, lust in his eyes.

"Please just leave," Grimmjow whispered a hint of cold in his voice. His face wore an odd expression one of fear, confusion, and something else, something Ichigo couldn't put his finger on. He got up off Ichigo leaving him to lie awkwardly on the couch. The blunet sure did have mood swings at the wrong times. He walked over to the sink in the kitchen and turned on the facet letting the water run for just a moment. Cupping his hands he splashed chilling water all over his face, shaking himself briskly, and then turned the facet off. Ichigo watched Grimmjow turn around now wearing a scowl, an unfriendly one at that, even then in Ichigo's eyes he looked as sexy as ever.

"Leave." Grimmjow stated crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the counter waiting for some kind of reaction from Ichigo. When he displayed none but a confused look on his face Grimmjow marched out of the kitchen grabbing Ichigo's school bag and shoes from near the door. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as Grimmjow approached him with his stuff. He tossed the things to him, Ichigo caught them clumsily seconds before Grimmjow grasped his arm and lead him to the door. He opened it tossing Ichigo out into the hall like some unpleasant whore, slamming the door behind him. A slight click confirmed that the door had been locked. Ichigo sat up grunting, it was a rough fall to the ground being thrown out like that. He grabbed his scattered shoes and put them on not bothering to tie the laces. Getting up off the carpet he grabbed his bag a stalked out of the hall to the stairwell.

Ichigo walked cursing to himself for not having a jacket with him to protect him from the cold outside air. The wind blew feasting on his warm flesh like a hungry animal. Ichigo still wondered what had gotten into Grimmjow and in his drunken state he was surprised that he even found his way home. Hoping no one was awake, especially his dad, he would get hell for coming home ruffed up and drunk, he opened the door. Thankful that the door's hinges were well oiled, it didn't make a sound. He stalked up to his room, clumsily but not making too much noise. Upon reaching his destination safely, Ichigo stripped of everything but his boxers. Collapsing on his bed rethinking why Grimmjow had thrown such a fit and rudely threw him out like that. Minutes later it hit him: he had just done exactly what Aizen had done. Of course he wouldn't take it well. And what the hell had Ichigo himself been thinking? He was straight and so was Grimmjow, and on top of that he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that was rudely avoiding him. Fuck, he felt so terrible, he had actually stooped as low as Aizen had. Should he apologize? Yeah that seemed to be the best idea. Ichigo decided he had done enough for the night and allowed himself to doze off. Tonight turned out far from what he had expected.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew, another chapter complete. Poor Grimm, he just can't figure out what to do with his feelings… eh. Sorry, I did focus a lot on Grimmjow in this chapter I will try to even it out in the next ones, but I just have so many plans for the both of them that I will apologize now for any chapters solely based on the experiences of only one character. Also I think I ought to start developing some of the other… relationships I have planned xD heh, Sorry about the first flash back after re-reading this it seemed to me that it might confuse some, but it happened a long time ago and is basically an explanation for why Grimmjow and Aizen are no longer friends. Lol Aizen is coming off as such a creepish stalker man. opps.

Dead or Alive is actually a fun game to play if you have time I would check it out.

On another note the next chapter will take longer to publish considering just how much I have on my plate, that and I don't have it completely planned out as of now. It's all in my head but it such a disorganized mess. So thanks for your patience if you actually would like to follow my story.

Last but not least, sorry for comparing Ichigo to an "unpleasant whore" he defiantly is not, but to me it was amusing and that's just how I imagined a hoe would be thrown out of a house. Lol. Just so that didn't offend anyone.

Alrighty, please review and thanks for reading,

Mizuki-Hana.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

A/N: Hi guys ^^ not gonna say much so just enjoy the next part of the story:

Disclaimer:I do not Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Guilt<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt miserable at the sight of Grimmjow's empty desk, a guilty feeling overwhelming his conscience. He blamed Grimmjow's prolonged absence on himself. It had been around three days since anyone had seen Grimmjow, including his own sister. Surprisingly, the lack of news from her only older brother didn't affect Nelliel, as if the situation was <em>normal<em>. One full week. One full week, and Ichigo hadn't apologized as he had originally planned. For some odd reason Ichigo just lost all confidence at the sight of Grimmjow's face. He had the chance to apologize before the blunet had left, but even then he was not up to the task. Damn, he felt like such an asshole. Ichigo knew it's his fault that he was avoiding the impending situation. Perhaps, Grimmjow decided to take a well-deserved break from all the commotion the past couple of weeks had brought him. _Why the hell did I kiss him in the first place?_ He promised himself he wouldn't be drinking for a while; he obviously had to reevaluate what was too much for him and what wasn't. He hadn't drunk that much had he?

Ichigo was forced to drop the thought of Grimmjow as he saw Orihime's knowing glance. He wondered if he would tell her, should he? They finally talked after Orihime had stopped rudely avoiding him. She apologized for being so busy and seemed to go back to her normal over-caring, shy self. Ichigo still suspiciously thought that she had been avoiding him on purpose, but why? The answer was beyond him, in the end he decided to just give her some space. For all he knew this could be there first bump in the road concerning their relationship. Six months was a long time to not have any problems, after all their relationship was not something from some fairytale storybook. It was natural to have a dispute in Ichigo's mind and he hoped Orihime would just solve whatever was on her mind. Ichigo himself needed some space to sort his own thoughts.

Ichigo hoped class would pass by quickly today, he just couldn't stand the way Ishida was flirting with a girl he didn't recognize, a few rows ahead of him. The girl had a healthy head of black hair that she decided to hide in a braid. Her choppy bangs fell over her glasses. She looked eerily more like Ishida's sister than a potential girlfriend. She looked innocent, but Ichigo knew better as he caught a glimpse of the porn magazine she unsuccessfully stuffed from Ishida's view under her math book. All he knew is his unofficial rival better wipe that disgustingly flirtatious smile off his face before Ichigo decided to do it for him. An amusing image of Ishida's face used as the eraser for the blackboard crossed Ichigo's mind. He smirked, why did the brat scratch at his nerves more than usual today? Ichigo usually could, at least stand the presence of Ishida. The bell signaling the classes beginning hadn't even rung yet. How long did he have to succumb to the torture of watching Ishida flirt with a porn-fanatic?

A familiar voice tore at his earlobes, Ichigo wondered if he was hallucinating yet again. He gratefully pulled his eyes off the two raven heads to confirm his suspicions. There he was, same old Grimmjow. Ichigo's veins filled with relief, his body's own reaction surprised him. Grimmjow looked like nothing had happened out of the ordinary; it seemed as if he even gave Ichigo a slight smile before he settled himself in his usual desk near the window. Looked like today would finally be the day Ichigo could slaughter the guilt he had been feeling. He finally had the chance to apologize and he would take it, if only to relieve himself of the guiltiness of the whole situation. Ichigo felt that weight fall off his shoulder and crumble upon hitting the floor. At least one of the problems that was causing him stress would soon be resolved.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked through the double doors, a smile on his face. After lazing around and napping for the last three days in his small apartment without any scolding from his mother for missing school Grimmjow felt rested and better than he had been for a while now. Those three days gave no rest for his mind though, he constantly thought about his 'predicament.' In the end Grimmjow decided that he was lucky to be the attention of the two males… After all, it only meant that his looks not only seduced many jealous girls, but also two males, who themselves had been blessed by the gods with naturally good looks. Grimmjow's ego boosted itself at the thought, he grew cockier. If the two men decided to pursue him then he would only take it as compliment.<p>

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at how conveniently the three people he was looking for were all chatting with each other. Shuhei leaning against the slat-gray lockers with a grinning Toshiro by his side, and a cheery Nel rapidly explaining something of great importance to her.

"Yo!" Grimmjow called across hall, his smile widening, his hands still in his pockets as he approached the trio.

"Grimm!" Nel practically screeched in surprise, running to her brother and hugging him. Her embrace was more that of an anaconda's, squeezing the air out of Grimmjow slowly. Grimmjow took the torture, rolling his eyes at Nelliel's excitement, causing Toshiro and Shuhei to grin. "So where were you these past couple days, I hope you didn't lock yourself in that musty old apartment the whole time." Nel let go of her brother with a questioning look in her eyes. Her sea-green hair seemed only to exaggerate her expression, "Anndd, mister, why didn't you call me! I missed you!" She exclaimed a fake anger masking her face. She couldn't keep up the façade for long, her mask slipped through the smile that entered her face once again. She briskly hugged her brother, before turning her face serious, "So?"

"So sorry to disappoint you Nel, but yes, I have locked myself in that 'musty old apartment.'" Grimmjow adopted a tone, of what in his mind had been that of an old man. He adopted the voice from his home-room teacher. It had his two best friends snickering; apparently he had pulled it off well. Nel however didn't find any of their 'boyish games' funny. "That's not healthy, what were you doing of possible value? Rotting away in your bed? You could have at least gone to school."

Grimmjow surveyed his little sister; surprisingly she was just a bit taller than last time. Damn, she grew fast. He rolled his eyes as she nagged at him, "Yes mum, I should have gone to school…" She didn't find his statement in the least bit funny as Shuhei and Toshiro obviously had. She shot them a venomous look that had them both clamping their mouths shut. Nelliel could be dangerous when she wanted to. "Uh—you, you… you guys are so pathetic!" Her eyes shot daggers at Grimmjow as well. Grimmjow just gave her a carefree smile, hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "I'll talk to you later, k?"

Nel pulled away and gave the blunet a warm smile. Then she turned and shot the same smile at the two by the lockers, "I'll see all you guys later, can't be late to class." With that she was off down the hall. Toshiro and Shuhei looked at her curiously; her sudden mood change was odd. Toshiro looked up at Grimmjow, "You have got to teach me how to make her shut up like that."

"Yeah, her blabbing about some kid named Kira was really getting annoying." Shuhei agreed. Grimmjow recalled that was the kid Nel mentioned over ice-cream, saying she had a crush on him. "So why exactly were you cooped up in your apartment?" Grimmjow just shrugged. He really didn't know, he just suddenly got the urge to laze around. Not that it wasn't beneficial, he finally got to sort his thoughts. "Ah, like I care, just felt nice to take a break from all this, " he commented, "But I'll see you all later, gotta go to class and see what I missed." Toshiro and Shuhei glanced at each other, Grimmjow never was the model student, that was probably not the reason for his sudden departure. They shrugged and walked the opposite direction to their respective classes.

Little did they know a certain tangerine-haired boy was the cause of this.

* * *

><p>After class Ichigo took his dear time collecting his things. <em>Why was he hesitating even now<em>? He found it pathetic that he was delaying things to such an extent. Gathering his resolve he exited the now empty class room. Ichigo glanced both directions down the hall, searching the crowds for a blue-haired boy. His heart sank when his searching eyes found nothing. He sighed, might as well just go home. His pace was slow, deliberate, he missed his chance to apologize yet again. Ichigo mentally slapped himself. The hall emptied quite fast, soon he was the only one there, crawling at the pace of a turtle. He slowly made his way to the school courtyard. It was the emptiest Ichigo had ever seen it. His eyes settled on a bobbing head of blue hair. His guilt again slid off his shoulder, now was his chance. Ichigo, just about to call out Grimmjow's name, clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't just announce, 'Hey Grimm! So sorry for totally mooching your face off,' in front of the man's two best friends. To Ichigo it seemed as if the two decided it would have been hilarious to materialize from thin air. Ichigo exited the grounds and decided maybe it would be best to wait under one of the many trees.

After a while Ichigo got tired of waiting and started making his way home, feeling utterly alone. Or so he thought, then again Ichigo never paid too much detail to his surroundings. That unmistakable flash of blue barely caught his eye as he passed it. Ichigo paused and swung his head back around in a double take. Grimmjow's smirk widened, Ichigo sure was oblivious at times. Those caramel colored eyes looked at him in confusion, but it seemed they hardened with some sort of reinforcement.

"Grimmjow… uh,.. I'm sorry for what I did—I didn't mean it… must have had too much beer… or, umm something." Ichigo's eyes hit the floor at his inability to _not_ stutter. Great, not only had he practically eaten the man's face off, he now looked like a fool too. Grimmjow just started walking, signaling Ichigo should follow him. He didn't hesitate.

"Yeah I know," Grimmjow said after a while of near silent walking. This earned a look of puzzlement from Ichigo. The two let another moment of silence pass by as they walked. "You know?" the orange-head asked.

"Yeah… actually I think I'm the one who should be apologizing." Along with the peculiar words Grimmjow shot Ichigo a stranger look, a glint in his eyes. Ichigo turned away to look at the sky instead, pondering. _What did Grimmjow have to apologize about?_

"Why—" Ichigo never got to finish his sentence. Words escaped him as his back was gently pressed against the brick wall of some alley way. Grimmjow hesitated for one moment and leaned in, allowing his lips to brush up against Ichigo's. _Still that irresistible softness_. Ichigo sucked in a surprised breath at the motions. The million things zooming through his head scattered and vanished without a trace. The fraction of a millimeter that had been separating the two closed. Grimmjow deepened the kiss, he had missed that unique taste that was Ichigo's, but he wouldn't have admitted it. His hands that found their way to Ichigo's hips, pressing the two closer together. Unconsciously Ichigo's hands tangled themselves in those lustrous blue locks of Grimmjow's. He had actually missed the way Grimmjow's tongue felt on his, but something inside him felt guilty at what he was allowing himself to do. He had nothing to blame either: he was completely sober. Or was he? Grimmjow's taste did have some sort of intoxicating quality to it, it had Ichigo addicted, he demanded more. Feverishly, he kissed Grimmjow back, his tongue mapping out exactly were all of Grimmjow teeth were. He noted how four of them seemed sharper than the others.

Grimmjow pulled back, and Ichigo let a reluctant moan slip between his lightly swollen lips. The sound had proven hard for Grimmjow to resist the urge to pounce back to those lips, but he restrained himself noting the way Ichigo's body had first tensed at the initial contact. He panted slightly, catching his breath, not knowing he still had Ichigo helplessly pinned to the brick wall. Grimmjow let a lecherous smile decorate his face. "I'm sorry, but unlike Aizen, you're so damn irresistible."

* * *

><p><em> Grimmjow cringed slightly as he heard the body hit the floor outside his apartment. He willed himself to look away, close the door and go take a nice sobering cold shower. Instead his actions came out more harshly than he expected. The door slammed, and his fidgeting hands quickly locked the door with a click. With that Grimmjow slid down, and settled himself by the door. Listening intently so he could hear the drunken orange-haired boy get up and leave. He sighed with relief as he could hear Ichigo get up clumsily on the other side of the door and walk away. It seemed the boy had no trouble walking so Grimmjow would not worry on him getting home or not.<em>

_ With the receding footsteps Grimmjow rose from the floor and entered the kitchen. His hand turned the facet on, cold water spurted from the tube. Grimmjow cupped it in his hands and splashed his face once again. The chilling water refreshed him, so he dipped his whole head into the sink, allowing the water to soak into his hair. Dampening his hair to a deeper color. _What was all that about?_ He was surprised when Ichigo had kissed him, but even more surprised when his body clearly showed him that he liked it more than his head led on. His hardening groin was more than proof of that. He smirked turning off the facet and briskly shaking his head like a dog, to get rid of all the chilly water in his hair. _

_ Ichigo, with his flawless skin, and those wanting caramel eyes, all but had Grimmjow. He was already missing that intoxicating kiss. Grimmjow started regretting throwing Ichigo out like that. He knew that it was too late to go and fetch him, the boy was probably halfway home by now. Grimmjow sighed, the thought clearly rang with, _Grimmjow your **gay**_. He smirked to himself, he would have never known, he never was attracted to men, but just that little sample of Ichigo had him begging with the gods for more of that forbidden fruit. Just the thought sent many graphic images into Grimmjow's mind, and blood pooled at his groin yet again. _

_He grimaced unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the sun-kissed muscles beneath, he walked out of the kitchen dropping his shirt to the floor somewhere along the way. His belt and jeans joined the shirt in a matter of seconds, further down the hall. Grimmjow didn't care for his mess making, he could always collect his abandoned clothes later. He entered the bathroom, ready for a shower. He turned the dials, and let the water run while he slipped out of the last piece of clothing. His boxer shorts crumpled at the floor as he entered the shower, enjoying the rather warm water flowing over his back side. Grimmjow just couldn't force Ichigo out of his mind, he clouded his vision. He let out a sigh telling himself, Ichigo was not available to be his next play toy. Not that he ever really had one, he for some reason turned most of the girls wanting that position down. Perhaps tonight's events enlightened him on why that was. His memory of the boy's taste only fed his hopes that Ichigo might take on the position. Then his hopes crumbled when he remembered Ichigo had a girlfriend. The big breasted, shy girl, Orihime. Then what drove the boy to kiss him with such obvious need? Had something happened between the two couple? Maybe a fight had led Orihime to deny Ichigo's need, Grimmjow only hoped. He felt guilty at the thought. _

No one would know_… Grimmjow slowly stroked his length with images of Ichigo in mind. No one had to know that Grimmjow was jacking off to a stranger that he only just met and already found irresistible. The images proceeded to get more erotic, and Grimmjow set a deliberate pace for himself. Arching his back, and exposing his muscular neck as his head lolled back in pleasure. He let a moan escape him, knowing no one would hear such a thing, as he came. The warm water washed away almost any sign of his seed instantaneously. _

No one had to know_._

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes widened as he finally realized what he had been doing. Would this be considered cheating, haha, <strong>yes<strong>. He was _cheating_ on Orihime, and what's worse he was cheating on her with an almost complete male stranger who he knew little about. Ichigo knew that even though they were taking an unofficial break from each other this would still be considered wrong. He cringed as he thought how this would hurt Orihime. He wasn't in love with her, but he still had feelings for her, he actually liked her, and wanted to see how far their relationship would take them. Ichigo also took in what Grimmjow just said, in a hauntingly husky voice:

"_I'm sorry, but unlike Aizen, you're so damn irresistible." _

It was like gambling with the devil, Ichigo found that, strangely, he had been turned on by Grimmjow sudden brash movements. He couldn't bear to think to satisfy both himself and Grimmjow, and have to lie to Orihime about his actions. He couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter how much he had wanted to. He was just too damn honest. His current predicament started to grow unbearably uncomfortable.

"Mind letting me go—" Ichigo's voice caught as Grimmjow's eyes met his, something in them regretful but needy, "Grr… Grimm… Grimmjow." He managed to stutter and thankfully the blunet released him from his grip and took a step back.

"Sorry."

There it was again, that apology. Ichigo just didn't know what to do. The tables had turned, he felt as if he was in Grimmjow's shoes in a slightly different situation, than the one from Aizen's. Ichigo hesitated, the lust had lightened its deathly grip from Ichigo, but it still had him craving for more of the blunet. Was he gay? No it was just the lust, only the lust he held for that certain blue-haired boy.

"Grimmjow, this… this can't happen okay? I'm sorry, but umm…" Ichigo couldn't complete the sentence, those almost pleading ocean-deep eyes, had him mesmerized. He broke the stare, muttering sorry once again. He started to leave the alley, Grimmjow guiltily went against Ichigo's wishes and stood in his way. He stole one last sinful kiss before he slipped past Ichigo and headed down the alley. Ichigo only stood rooted in the spot, feeling sorry for Grimmjow. He probably led the blunet on there for a moment. He shook his head and headed the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat, frustrated, his arms crossed across his chest, one leg rested on its side on top of his knee. His face was turned away from Nel. She had been bothering him for the past, what was it? Like three fucking hours! It was relentless. But Nel had a reason for her torture, and she wouldn't let up until Grimmjow spit out what he was obviously hiding. They were both in Grimmjow's apartment, she probably decided to stop by after dinner that night to visit him. He didn't mind until the reason for her visit became clear. Now all he wanted was for her to get the fuck out of his apartment.<p>

Nel hid the fact that she knew more than she had let on. She wasn't as blind as his two friends, she noticed those looks Grimmjow shot the orange-haired boy. Nelliel realized she had two powerful cards she could play on Grimmjow. If only to get her brother to spit out what he decided to hide from her. She thought about other motives and decided to try a few out first before playing her cards.

"Grimmjow, you promised me you would tell me anything." She wailed fake tears sprouted like wildfire in her eyes. She was quite the actress.

"Oh shut up, and stop whining with those tears! What are you? Still five?" Nel blinked a couple of times at the outburst. Her face contorted into a scowl. "Well fine I guess I could just ask that good looking, sex god of a boy…"

"_What?"_

"You know, the one with that vibrant orange hair, he is in your class you should have noticed him."

Grimmjow face looked surprised how had she known it had anything to do with Ichigo? "What do you mean?"

"Oh, cut the crap already! I know… I see the way you look at him." She giggled, "By the way nice choice! But you could have at least come out to me before you get yourself into any sticky situations. I wouldn't have thought any different of you just because you are gay."

"That—was only a recent discovery." Grimmjow muttered. His sister always had the talent for finding exactly what wasn't for her to know, well at least not yet. Grimmjow would have eventually told her but not so soon, he wasn't sure about anything himself.

She ignored the comment, "So why him? Tell me about him, I'd like to know."

Grimmjow sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this easily. "His… his name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki, you know the one that saved me from Aizen, I guess." Nel gave him a creepy knowing smile but nodded her head in a will for him to continue. "Umm, I don't know why him. I guess it because of that one night with him—"

"You slept with him!" Grimmjow gave his sister a glare, "No, you pervert. We just had a couple of beers, and… and then he kissed me, and I don't know…"

"So then you fell in love with him!" Nel excited yelled, "I'm so happy."

"No you idiot, just because I find him attractive, well very attractive, doesn't mean I love him!" He snorted, "And I don't want you calling him or anyone else a sex god."

"Is Grimm jealous?" Grimmjow just rolled his eyes; his sister was way over her head with these stupid romance things. She stopped noticing the annoyed and, was that a hurt look she saw radiating from Grimmjow's face. She stopped. "So, umm, what does he think of the whole thing?" She asked her tone more calm and motherly. Grimmjow took a moment before he answered her.

"Actually I avoided going to school after I found that I liked him," He admitted. So! That's why Grimmjow had missed three days of school, she should have known! "And then when I came back he ran into me after school… I guess he was there to apologize and I couldn't help myself." Grimmjow paused, "He told me that 'this can't happen' and he started walking away… and I didn't want him to go just like that… so I just kissed him one last time for my sake. I think it made the whole thing worse." He let out a long sigh. Talking to his sister still proved to have good therapeutic release to everything. It took things off his chest, it made him more carefree, and it stopped him from wallowing and worrying.

Nel studied her brother; it looked like he really cared for this Ichigo. Frankly she didn't know how to help him currently, she would have to ask Momo and Rukia so together they can create a master plan to secure her brother's happiness with this Ichigo. Her insides squealed as she thought about just what kind of plan they would come up with. Grimmjow noticed and rolled his eyes. Nel grew serious once more and asked, "Are you going to tell Shuhei and Toshiro?"

Grimmjow sighed, "Yeah, in time, but I will. There's no point in keeping my sexuality from them."

Nel smiled up at her brother, he sure was getting better at telling her these pent up feelings. It only took her about four hours of constant pestering! Even she was worn out. Hopefully though, from her brother's statement soon even his friends could help him with his feelings.

* * *

><p>Aizen blamed himself; it was because of him that that stupid Strawberry was stealing Grimmjow from him. He was jealous of those looks of longing Grimmjow shot Ichigo. Only someone as blind as a bat would not notice them. Ichigo surely was oblivious, or was it that he knew, but was afraid to acknowledge the blunet's feelings for him. As of late Strawberry was growing a bit more depressed, and it caught Aizen's attention.<p>

Aizen smirked ravenously; he debated how the two would pay for stepping out of line in such a manner. He would make them both suffer, after all that was his area of expertise: suffering. He loved it when others suffered. He recalled such an occasion with glee. Shinji was the last victim of such a master plan, but this one will be so glorious it would outshine even that one that happened many years ago. Aizen's suddenly lively eyes and smile had his group of friends wondering exactly what was on his mind. Ulquiorra followed Aizen's gaze, his heart sank as his eyes settled on that of Grimmjow's vibrant blue hair. He hoped against hope that Aizen's telling smile had nothing to do with Grimmjow, but if it had, Ulquiorra's loyalty would never waver. He would do whatever Aizen asked him of, even if it meant hurting his old friend. He hoped that his decision of loyalty wouldn't go against his conscience. However, knowing Aizen, just that evil smile already went against his conscience.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stayed awake in his bed, blankets rustled beneath him as he kept changing positions. Ichigo assured himself that he was probably suffering from a minor case of sleep deprivation. He couldn't sleep last Monday, then again on Thursday, and now today being a Saturday. Ichigo rolled over again his hair even more ruffled than it usually was. He sighed even though today was Saturday he would still like his damn sleep. He thought about taking some medicine with drowsing properties, but then again he hated medicine and pills. It's funny considering his father was a doctor with his own clinic. Ichigo got up with a grunt, he felt old from the lack of sleep. He headed down stairs to rummage through the medicine cabinet. His dad had to have sleeping pills somewhere.<p>

He wouldn't admit to himself that his own guilt ate at him like a ravenous animal. It depressed him and he wondered why it hadn't loosened its deathly hold by now. He felt guilty for quite a few reasons and the what if's, plagued his mind as well. What if he never walked in on Grimmjow: he wouldn't be in this mess. But then what would have happened to Grimmjow, Ichigo cringed with guilt of just thinking the thought. What if he and Orihime never dated? : Guilt. Orihime would still have liked her practically life-long crush and would be devastated when Ichigo admitted he was gay.

_Was he gay_? Ichigo did find that he had liked Grimmjow, certain aspects of Grimmjow, but in all honesty he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was just Grimmjow? Ichigo sighed at finding the sleeping pills, and his eyes skimmed across the directions. Take two… wait about twenty minutes… He filled a cup with water and happily took the pills for once in his life. At least he would get some sleep: it was four in the morning, maybe not.

* * *

><p>The chilly morning air brought Grimmjow to zip up his hoodie a little more. Soon autumn would turn to winter, his least favorite season. He enjoyed spring and summer much more where it wasn't so damn cold. However just the crisp smell of the air and the rotting leaves refreshed the blunet's senses. He walked, at a lazy pace, hands in his pockets, a blank expression on his face. There was no need to hurry. For some reason it's when you don't particularly want to do something that time decides to race right by you. In no time Grimmjow was climbing the stairs to Shuhei's and Toshiro's apartment. Reaching the door he didn't even knock, his friends never had the mind to lock their doors.<p>

Toshiro and Shuhei were both sprawled in the living room, busily whacking at their controllers playing some sort of racing game on the xbox. Toshiro had leaned his back against the couch on the floor, a bowl of forgotten cereal next to him. He wore a loose white tank top with his boxers, guess that was his excuse for pajamas. Shuhei wore even less, Grimmjow actually wondered if he was wearing anything at all under that blanket that was slowly riding down his hips. Probably not, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Grimmjow nodded his head at the two in greeting. Shuhei threw him a welcoming smile before returning his concentrated face to the TV. Grimmjow rolled his eyes they probably had another stupid bet on who would win. Toshiro's gaze didn't even leave the screen he just called out a 'Yo.' Grimmjow rolled his eyes yet again and shut the door. He headed to the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge for something to drink. He settled on some orange juice, it looked like the only thing that wasn't expired.

"You, guys should probably go shopping for some food soon."

"Yeah." Was the monotone reply from both. Grimmjow sighed at their lack of interest. He sipped his orange juice and watched the screen. There were two more laps left and both players were in a tie. He wondered what the bet was this time, obviously something that Shuhei wouldn't willingly do, considering he was actually trying to win this time. One lap to go. Grimmjow waited, his curiosity would be sated soon.

"Ugh… I can't believe you won…" Toshiro sighed. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows; then this bet would probably be interesting. "See you two in a bit I guess." He walked out the door. Grimmjow's eyebrows heightened in altitude. "So, what was the bet this time?" he was still confused, he was sure it was something to do with all the rotting food in the fridge but looks like he was wrong.

"Oh, he only has to run around the block naked." Shuhei replied and lecherous smile on his face.

Grimmjow walked over to the window and glanced down sure enough Toshiro stripped and began his humiliating run, lucky for him it was still early morning, less of a chance to get a ticket for indecent exposure. Grimmjow smiled, highly amused, "It's freezing out there… and shouldn't you be drunk to be doing this."

"Perhaps." Shuhei slipped off the couch and made his way to the kitchen, he still hadn't had breakfast yet. Grimmjow averted his eyes, sure enough Shuhei never cared to cover up in his own house. "So why such high stakes this time around, this isn't one of your normal bets."

Shuhei shrugged, "Don't know I was still sleeping when he asked to play, I guess it was only to get my attention." He laughed, "Sure did." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, how could Toshiro live with such a pervert? He finished his orange juice and glanced out the window again, Toshiro was just turning the corner nearing his abandoned clothes. He looked away and put the empty glass in sink. "Mind putting some clothes on?" he asked Shuhei who looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, sure… sorry forgot." He smiled leaving the kitchen for his room.

Toshiro busted through the apartment door, sighing, getting himself a glass of water and then he asked, "So what are you doing here this early?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Dunno." Shuhei came into the room, now somewhat clothed. He smiled lecherously before slapping Grimmjow's ass. "Come on tell us already."

Grimmjow shot Shuhei a glance of disapproval, "Guess I'm gay." Shuhei laughed and Toshiro mockingly commented, "Way to jump ship, my man." They didn't catch the fact that Grimmjow wasn't being sarcastic. Grimmjow sighed and propped his head on his hands and his elbows on the countertop of the kitchen.

"No, really."

Shuhei and Toshiro both glanced at Grimmjow and then themselves, not grasping the current situation. "Really, guess I'm coming out, but I do prefer men… a certain man…" This was defiantly getting awkward, but Grimmjow couldn't help but smile as Toshiro kept pouring water into his now overflowing glass. The water traveled across the counter top and spilled to the floor, only attracting Toshiro attention when it wet his feet. He snapped out of his daze and muttered something, fetching a rag to clean up the mess.

Shuhei broke the silence, he giggled, then it turned it to a manly laugh. "Your gay, well I would have never known…" He took a breather before continuing his inner pervert already making an appearance. "So who is this that turned Grimmjow gay?" Then he muttered something under his breath, Grimmjow couldn't catch it but he knew Shuhei had said something perverted so he shot him a disapproving glance.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Toshiro's white head shot out from underneath the counter with a bewildered look on his face. Shuhei looked at Grimmjow in disbelief, "Man, you know he is straight right?"

"And he has a girlfriend?" Toshiro added.

"I know, I know… I just…—well I guess I like him." Grimmjow answered his mood tarnished by the fact that what both his friends said was true.

"Not that he isn't a good pick and all but how is it going to work. You'll only make yourself suffer." Shuhei stated, knowing the feeling too well.

Grimmjow sighed and faked a smile, "Say, why don't we do something else?"

Toshiro and Shuhei agreed still pondering that new bit of information Grimmjow had given them. Shuhei was happy for Grimmjow, but he felt bad for him to, coming out like this, and not being able to have what he wanted in the first place, it sucked. Toshiro on the other hand really was bummed this left him the only one straight in the group. He was still happy for Grimmjow but it made him feel a bit more of a loner. He also hoped Grimmjow would just get over Ichigo there was no way that would happen. The two still had to know exactly what events took place for this sudden change, but they would find out soon enough. Only after Grimmjow would be ready to tell them the whole story.

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone through the curtains. It landed on and prodded a gentle sleeping face. A small hand blocked the sunlight from the deep brown eyes as they fluttered awake. She sighed heavily feeling comfortable and warm. Her black hair glinted in the light. She smiled looking down at her companion. She slept so soundly, her hands tucked close to her chest, her vivid locks of orange hair spread in fountains of color across her peaceful face. Tatsuki smiled and brushed the locks from her sleeping face, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. She couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have such a girl by her side, but guilt ate at her heart, she sighed throwing the feeling to the side. Tatsuki closed her eyes and settled herself again in the bed, drawing Orihime even closer to her as if she was afraid to lose her little angel.<p>

_Guilt. Guilt. Guilt._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so we have some drama slowly unfolding... :D hurrah... Not really. Let me just say I have so many ideas but I can't use all of them because they just conflict with each other. So I will just see how this whole story unfolds. Let me just add, editing this was the most hilarious thing of my life. My beta would not stop reading in the weirdest voice. Everything was just so inappropriate, even the stuff that wasn't supposed to be... Basically I got some good laughs from this chapter.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and review please,

Mizuke-Hana


End file.
